Mysteries
by Witchy Bee
Summary: Two mages have tea; questions answered; the Psijics and Dwemer never went anywhere; some things we should not know!


**A/N:** This has no point at all.

)O(

The newly appointed Arch-Mage of Skyrim's only college devoted to the study of the arcane arts stood in her quarters, glaring.

"I know you're here," she addressed seemingly empty air. "I can sense your unique imprint on the College's magical field. You might as well show yourself."

If it is possible to materialize sheepishly, Quaranir did. "The Order asked me to keep watch over things here until the situation is fully resolved." he explained quickly. "I figured it would be easier if I wasn't seen. Not everyone trusts a mysterious order of Altmers, as you can well imagine."

"Yes, I expected as much." she said briskly. "You can't have me becoming another Ancano, right?"

He tensed. "It isn't...only that, really."

"Yes, I know. Please sit down; I was just about to have a cup of tea."

"Ah, um, very well..."

The two mages didn't speak for a few minutes while the tea was poured and they both got settled. It was she who spoke first, in calm but firm tones.

"I have questions."

"You deserve answers." Quaranir replied. "However, I hope you understand that my Order values its secrets. Some things you should have known that there wasn't time for me to tell you. Ask what you will."

"Firstly, is the Eye safe?" the Arch-Mage asked.

"Yes, it is being studied and kept far away from those who might use it for evil, which is everyone." he answered, then he added, "I cannot reveal its location."

"I wouldn't ask you to. The single positive thing that blasted orb ever did was act as a conversation piece."

They laughed; Quaranir almost chocked.

Her next question was this: "Where exactly has the Psijic Order been all this time?"

"Having tea with the Dwemer," he said without thinking. Cautiously, he looked at her face. She appeared to be extremely shocked by his flippant response, and temporarily unsure of what to say, which was rare for the Arch-Mage.

"You made a joke." she said accusingly. "You don't make jokes!"

"Can't I be happy that Nirn's magical field wasn't turned inside out and ripped to shreds by a bloody insane Thalmor agent?" Quaranir sighed. "Look, to comprehend where we Psijics have been you would need a Dwarf's understanding of the universe. Certain artifacts like the Eye of Magnus, the Staff of Chaos and the Heart of Lorkhan shouldn't be scattered around for anyone to exploit. The Dwemer didn't understand that, and neither does the Synod...or your College."

"Okay," she pursed her lips. "Then what did they understand that is so important?"

The Altmer sipped his tea and tried not to sound crazy. "You know how things can occupy the same space? And one thing can theoretically occupy two spaces at once?" She nodded slowly. "Well, you see, the Psijic Order never went anywhere. We've been everywhere all the time."

"Preventing the world from blowing up, or something worse?"

"Exactly." Quaranir smiled.

"And you believe that the Dwemer may possibly be also existing in the same space, sort of parallel to our own reality?"

"That's right!" Gods, this woman would be an excellent addition to the Order. "But we don't concern ourselves too much with that particular theory. It's nothing more than an old mystery."

"I find old mysteries have a lot to teach us." she said, setting down her empty cup and leaning forward. "I want to join. Make me a Psijic."

"You...do?"

"Yes. That's what you lot had in mind, isn't it? Arch-Mage, plenty of power, see how I handle it and if I can be trusted. I set the events in motion in Saarthal and you wanted to see if I could put things right, or if that mystery would go to my head like it did Ancano."

"It's not just up to me, you know." Quaranir replied after a while. "We are very...selective, but you speak true; you have proven yourself worthy many times over by now." He stood up to leave. "I'll be contacting you, Arch-Mage."

"You're right," she said as if she hadn't heard him. "There are certain things we ought not to know. Ancano didn't understand that and neither did the Dwemer. Mages should continue to better their knowledge of magic, but the greatest mysteries...I say leave that sort of deciphering up to some blind monks. It drives them mad, believe me. We can use magic and Elder Scrolls and such but we don't really understand anything, least of all the consequences."

Quaranir nodded gravely. He wasn't sure what he should say to that.

"Well," she rose from her seat and smiled. "I'm sure you've some important Psijic business, and I've the College to attend to. Shall we have tea again or would you prefer to resume being a silent observer?"

"No, I rather think I've...observed enough." Quaranir cleared his throat. "I'll return to the Order at once. Our conversation has been very enlightening and I look forward to doing this again. Farewell, Arch-Mage."

"Farewell, Quaranir."

He faded into the background of time and space, and into another reality layered beneath or perhaps on top of the one occupied by the majority of Nirn. It felt like fading backward, anyway, which is difficult to describe; it could be compared to being underwater, except you can breathe.

Most details were altered here, but the world kept its general shape. A small group of robed men waited. They all looked at him expectantly.

"I believe she is exactly the person we seek." he announced.

Somewhere deeper down, at least a form of the ancient Dwemer existed, believing they'd found the heart of everything. A few even thought they had become gods. Mysteries surrounded them on all sides.


End file.
